


Pillow Talk

by setos_puppy



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Kink Bingo 2010, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Technology Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: Q Junior explores a bit when it comes to Icheb.  Most of it is harmless.  A lot of it is sexy.  He likes the differences between the two of them.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written way back in 2010 for the Kink Bingo square technology/mechanics and I wanted to kind of explore the cybernetic nature of a Borg. *shrugs* Recently been rewatching old series and thought I'd post this here.

Icheb made a quiet noise in the back of his throat as long, firm fingers pushed up his bare back, rousing him from his space between wakefulness and rest. Rolling over, stretching as he did so, Icheb found himself nose to nose with Q Junior, his brown eyes dark and curious. 

 

“I was attempting to rest.”

 

“You don’t sleep.”

 

Icheb tilted his head slightly, musing on the words. “Perhaps not, but as our previous activities have severely weakened me, I wish to recuperate.” 

 

“You suck at pillow talk.”

 

“I see no need to converse with you any further. We both sufficiently enjoyed our sexual relations, as they have now ceased, simple small talk is useless.”

 

“Humor me, think of it as another training session in human interaction.”

 

Icheb’s mouth turned down in displeasure and he made a noise akin to a sigh, before giving a short, rapt nod. “Very well.” 

 

Junior opened his mouth to speak before rolling his eyes as Icheb rolled back over, making himself comfortable in his previous position. Junior ran his fingers down Icheb’s spine, over each vertebrae, which had been encased in metal and protruded out of Icheb’s flesh in a sort of exoskeleton. It was different than his own, a sign of Icheb’s cybernetic nature, and it intrigued Junior. His differences from any other species, his perfection.

 

Junior lowered his head and pressed a kiss to each piece, journeying down Icheb’s spine to the pointed slant of metal that slid to his tail bone. His tongue slid past his lips and tasted the faint tang of salt over Icheb’s flesh and then the sharp, cold taste of metal. He slid his tongue along the joint where flesh met metal and gave a delighted groan. His hand slid down Icheb’s side and over the firm swell of his buttocks before two greedy fingers worked their way into where Icheb was still loose, warm and wet. 

 

Icheb shuddered and groped a hand back, pulling insistently at Junior’s hair and tugging him up. They kissed, slow and lazy, and Junior smiled when they parted, kissing at Icheb’s shoulder. “Would you like me to stop?”

 

Icheb gave a firm shake of the head. “No, I...” His eyelids fluttered at a sharp shove and twist of Junior’s fingers and his mouth fell open. “This is acceptable. _most_ acceptable.”

 

Junior gave a short laugh and withdrew his fingers, ignore Icheb’s moan and shifted his lover on the bed so that they were facing one another. He hooked Icheb’s knee over his hip, mouth pressing in light, teasing touches over Icheb’s throat as his fingers pushed back inside of the Borb cum individual. 

 

“O-oh...” Icheb’s head fell back, exposing more of his neck for Junior’s teasing. His hips bucking as Junior added a third finger inside of him, making him shudder. He opened his eyes, taking a moment to adjust to the dim light, and peered up at Junior. “What about you?”

 

“I’m just fine, I like pleasing you.”

 

“But it - _oh_ \- is customary to return the favour.” 

 

Junior pressed his forehead against Icheb’s and twisted his fingers up and in, causing Icheb’s mouth to fall open and his own to twist into a wry smile. “I find pleasure through giving you pleasure.”

 

“I don’t understand...”

 

“You’re so sensitive, so responsive to everything I do, it’s exciting.”

 

“Of course I --” Icheb turned his head to the side as his hips writhed when Junior pushed in hard. “--am, I have sensors throughout my flesh to indicate any slight changes in my presence.” 

 

Junior nipped at Icheb’s chin. “That’s exactly what I mean, your difference from human sensitivity, your difference from even some of the most sensitive species, it’s exciting. I love everything different about you, your implants, the way you act and speak, your sensitivity, even the fact that I know you see differently...” He leaned down and licked at the metal eye piece over his artificial left eye. 

 

“That’s absurd and highly perverse.”

 

Junior grinned wryly as Icheb pushed him back, he slid his fingers free and held Icheb’s hips as he straddled over his waist and sunk down onto him, giving a shallow rock. “You say that and yet you stay with me.”

 

Icheb braced his hands on Junior’s chest as he quickened his pace, mouth falling agape. “I remain with you because you have acceptable skills within the bedroom and because you are challenging and despite your attempts to hide it, highly intelligent.”

 

“Should I be flattered?”

 

“Highly.”

 

Junior pushed up, his hands gripping onto Icheb’s shoulders as his knees rose and hugged his waist while Icheb wrapped about his body. Junior buried his face in Icheb’s neck, breath coming in ragged pants as he pushed his hips up needily. His tongue lapped at the join of neck and shoulder, sucking to leave a mark and taste the beading sweat. Junior’s hand worked between their bodies and wrapped around Icheb’s arousal. Raising his head to lock eyes with the Brunali, he sucked on his lower lip and began to stroke. 

 

Icheb’s mouth hung open and one of his hands shifted from Junior’s upper arms to the back of his neck as he pushed them into a greedy, hungry kiss. Their tongues slid along one another even as they parted, Junior flicked his tongue over Icheb’s palate teasingly and dragged his head up to press his forehead agaist his lover’s temple as he gasped for air. 

 

“Junior I --” Icheb gasped between ragged breaths, his hands digging into Junior for a tight grip and to warn the Q. 

 

“Let it go,” Junior prompted, mouth pressed to Icheb’s ear. “Do it.”

 

Icheb’s body locked and his head fell back, mouth moving in a soundless cry of pleasure as he jerked once, violently, as he came. Coating Junior’s still moving hand with semen as he shuddered and fell against him, still shallowly moving his hips in encouragement for the other to reach his own peak. It didn’t take long, a few more thrusts and Junior fisted a hand roughly in Icheb’s hair, and bit down on his neck as he gave one final thrust up into Icheb’s body as he came. 

 

Junior fell back into the bed and laughed as Icheb made a noise of displeasure, rolling off of him moments later. “Satisfied?”

 

Icheb nodded. “And yourself?”

 

“It was fun.”

 

Icheb’s mouth curved into a hint of a smile, even when he made an annoyed mutter as Junior lapped at his stomach and darted his tongue into his navel and over the ridges of the small starburst implant surrounding it. “You can’t possibly wish for more?”

 

“No, I’m just making sure you’re clean.”

 

“We have sonic showers for that.”

 

“You’re no fun.”

 

“You’re just insatiable.” 

 

Junior leaned up over Icheb’s body and kissed him lazily before falling onto the bed beside him. Spooning behind Icheb as he made himself comfortable once more on the side. He drew his hands in slow motions up and down Icheb’s side as he threw a leg over his hip and sighed into his hair.

 

“I will need to regenerate soon.”

 

Junior muttered something along the lines of ‘you still suck at pillow talk’ but kissed the nape of Icheb’s neck and threw an arm about his waist, holding him close. “Stay until you need to?”

 

“Very well.”


End file.
